


Keep Me Crazy

by SourCannelloni



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, cursing, dragon ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCannelloni/pseuds/SourCannelloni
Summary: Tenshinhan, or Tien, has finally come to terms with his feelings for the wild-haired Yamcha. Now the only thing left is to muster up the courage to confess. Will Tien be able to do it? And will Yamcha accept his confession?Is Yamcha even into guys?Find out in today in this fic!
Relationships: Tenshinhan & Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Keep Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just wanted to take a quick moment to thank my friend Moosopp who greatly encouraged me to write this :D  
> This fic is also a birthday gift to him so, Happy birthday Moo! 
> 
> Feel free to show him some love on twitter @Moosopp
> 
> ~Sour

“You know, I tried to make it vanish. For the longest time I was beating myself up over it… I kept thinking about you, no matter how much I tried not to. I can’t believe I’m saying this but- I love yo-“  
“Tien, I wanna play games on your phone.”  
Tien nearly shrieked at the sudden appearance of his little brother, Chaotzu. He spun to face the much shorter boy, completely red-faced and one second away from suffering a stroke.  
“DON’T JUST BARGE IN LIKE THAT WITHOUT KNOCKING!” Tien scolded while doing his best to force down the redness in his cheeks. Had Chaotzu heard his entire speech? Knowing the kid, he probably did. Sometimes it seemed like he could read minds. Tien certainly wouldn’t be surprised if that turned out to be the case.  
“I did knock! You just didn’t hear me.” Chaotzu’s defense was valid. Tien had been rather preoccupied with his little speech… But then again, the small knowing smile on Chaotzu’s face confirmed Tien’s fears.  
“Fine. Whatever… And you didn’t hear anything either, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“…”  
“Can I play games on your phone?” 

Tien ended up handing his phone over to his brother. There was no point in not letting him play, it’s not like Tien was expecting anyone to contact him today. And to be perfectly honest, he disliked getting calls in general. He preferred talking with people face to face anyways. His buddies would be in the same classes as him, so if they had anything to say they could say it then.  
Naturally, there’s an exception to every rule.  
In this case the exception was Yamcha.  
Yamcha had a horrible habit of texting Tien even for the most menial things. Sometimes he would send Tien a picture of his lunch. Tien could never understand why Yamcha felt the need to do so, but it didn’t bother him that much. In truth, whenever Tien saw Yamcha’s name pop up on his screen his heart would flutter strangely in his chest. He’d actually be excited to see whatever it was that Yamcha sent! Which never happened with anyone else.  
Tien had gotten lost in his thoughts once again, but his trusty little brother yanked him back to earth by tossing his shoes at him.  
“We’re gonna be late, Tien!”

For most of Tien’s first class his thoughts had been drifting around, making him unable to focus on the teacher’s preaching. Then again, he didn’t really care as most of the stuff the teacher was talking about was already familiar to him. He didn’t need this class at all, which made it okay for him to think about other stuff.  
But as usual, a certain wild-haired boy forced his way into Tien’s thoughts. His laughter… His long dark locks… and that cursed smile. That smile that could light up a room all on its own. Tien hated that he liked it so much. Sometimes he just wanted to punch it off Yamcha’s dumb handsome face. Speaking of which…  
Yamcha was sitting two rows in front of Tien, right next to a girl named Bulma. She had short blue hair and seemed to always hang around Yamcha. They chatted for most of the lesson, ignoring the teacher entirely. They seemed rather close… No wonder there were a whole lot of rumors about them being a couple floating around the school.  
Whenever those rumors made it to Tien he’d end up feeling unreasonably jealous. Jealous to the point of picking fights with Yamcha, just to have a reason to be close to him. It was childish, yes, but at least it made Tien realize that his feelings were not what he initially thought they were. 

“Hey Tien! Are you coming?”  
A familiar voice piped up beside him, prompting him to turn to face whoever it was. It was Yamcha! He had placed his hand on Tien’s shoulder, presumably to get the young man’s attention more effectively. This had obviously worked because Tien suddenly became much more attentive than he had been before.  
“What? Oh yeah, yeah I’m coming.”  
Yamcha’s smile had a smile teasing edge to it, as if he knew he had caught Tien off guard. It made heat rise to Tien’s cheeks. God, he hated that Yamcha had such an effect on him. Heck, his palms were even sweaty now! Damn Yamcha! 

“So, you’ll babysit my cat tonight?” Yamcha asked unexpectedly. Or was it as unexpected as Tien thought? Had he just missed that part earlier?  
“Uh- yeah. Sure, I can do that.” He nodded along; it was too late to back down now! “Why does your cat need to be babysat anyways?”  
“Oh, Puar is sick. So, I just want someone to make sure nothing happens while I pick up some stuff I need… I couldn’t live with myself if I left Puar completely alone.”  
Tien nodded along. He could understand the feeling of wanting to take care of someone. He had something similar with his little brother. If anything happened to the kid… Well, it was something Tien didn’t want to think about.  
“Yeah, I’ll take care of Puar. Chaotzu said he wanted to go on a sleepover anyways.”  
Yamcha lit up at Tien’s words. He almost resembled a puppy who just heard the words “wanna go for a walk?” It was such an adorable display that Tien had to once again force the blood that was rushing to his cheeks back down.  
“Thanks! I’ll be sure to repay you!” Yamcha beamed, squeezing Tien’s arm. “Speaking of sleepovers… You could totally stay the night then too! My errands will probably run late, and I don’t wanna force you to drive home so late…” 

Tien blinked, struggling to process what Yamcha had just said.  
A sleepover? At Yamcha’s place? Just Yamcha and him alone in a house? For an entire night? Tien was convinced this was some strange fever dream. There was no way this could actually happen.  
“Uh, yeah. Sure, that sounds good.” Tien forced down the stammer and rubbed the back of his bald head. “When should I head over to your place?”  
“At six is fine! Are you okay with Chinese food? I’ve been craving it all day so I figured I could pick up some when I get home!”  
“Yeah, that sounds good.”  
Tien’s impressive display of his massive vocabulary was quite clearly working its wonders, as Yamcha beamed at his response once more. Gosh, how could he ever confess to Yamcha. The only words he seemed to know were “Yeah, sure, that sounds good.” Clearly, he wasn’t born to be very charismatic. Then again, at least he wasn’t as bad as that one weirdly optimistic and aloof kid called Goku...  
The part that had been bothering Tien the most was the fact that he hadn’t been able to sustain his cool and badass image around Yamcha. The cute bastard had torn down his defenses in a heartbeat. It made Tien want to repeatedly smash his head against a brick wall. He just hoped he could gather up the courage to confess at some point. The world was after all setting up this night to be the one. 

When it was finally time to go to Yamcha’s place Tien was seconds away from backing out. The only thing keeping him from doing so was his pride. If he backed up now, he’d be admitting defeat, thus proving that Yamcha’s charm was too powerful against him. This was of course something Tien couldn’t allow.  
So, he ended up arriving at Yamcha’s place at 6:01pm. Hopefully Yamcha could forgive him for being late. He stepped out of his car and walked towards the door. Tien’s heart hammered against his rib cage. His palms were sweaty, and his knees felt wobbly. It felt like he was dying in the most pathetic way possible. 

He stared at the door for a solid minute before pressing the doorbell. He heard the chime sound off, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. The door flew open, narrowly missing Tien’s face.  
“Hey! Watch it- wOAH!”  
A sudden mass had launched itself towards Tien, throwing him off-balance and sending him down onto the ground. The air in his lungs got knocked out and his back ached from the fall.  
“Oh shit! I’m so sorry, Tien! I didn’t mean to trip like that!”

That voice…

Tien looked at the person on top of him. It was Yamcha! Oh god… IT WAS YAMCHA! And he was practically straddling him! Oh fuck. Oh shit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.  
“T-…that’s fine. I’m okay.” He cleared his throat roughly and slowly shifted his position as Yamcha removed himself from on top of him. A small part of Tien wanted Yamcha to sit back down, but he forced that particular voice back down into the dark depths. He’d explore that thought at a later date.  
Yamcha offered a crooked smile and his hand, which Tien took. The wild-haired young man pulled Tien to his feet, resulting in them standing chest to chest. Well… More like Tien’s chest to Yamcha’s face. Had Yamcha always been this short?  
This revelation spawned numerous thoughts in Tien’s shiny head. Cuddling would be so comfortable! And kissing… Yamcha would have to stand on his tippy-toes. The thought alone made Tien feel incredibly giddy and flustered. 

“Hope you didn’t break your ass when you fell, old man!”  
“Huh?!”  
Yamcha snickered at Tien’s wild expression and punched him in the shoulder, prompting Tien to finally respond.  
“I’ll kick your ass, wolfboy!”  
“I’d like to see you try!”  
They were both flashing cocky grins towards each other. Both of them obviously down to rumble. Yet, as fate would have it, they didn’t have time for a good old-fashioned wrestling match. Yamcha still had errands to run, and Tien had a sick cat to take care of. So, they went their separate ways, for now. 

Yamcha had written out some instructions for Tien to follow while he was there. Just some simple reminders not to give the cat too many treats and to give it its medicines at a certain time. The cat itself, Puar, was a pretty chill cat. It came over to snuggle with Tien almost immediately. Perhaps it wanted comfort while being sick? Love and attention was something could easily provide. 

He sat on the couch and started flipping through the TV channels while Puar slept in his lap. It was a cute sight. The cat just lied there and purred almost as loud as a lawnmower. It was rather impressive, considering how small the furry creature was.  
Three hours flew by without any problems. Tien had remembered to give the medicine, but he did give the cat a small treat. How could he not give one? He wasn’t a heartless bastard. 

Tien had just put away the bag of treats when he heard a car pull up into the driveway. It must’ve been Yamcha. But just to make sure- Tien walked to the window to take a look. It was Yamcha, just as he suspected. And Yamcha had food with him! Just as promised.  
In a few seconds, the door flew open and Yamcha hobbled inside with boxes of food, as well as bags filled with groceries. Tien stepped closer to offer help but Yamcha simply ignored him and hauled his items onto the kitchen counter.  
“Dinner has arrived!”

Tien ended up helping with unpacking the groceries and setting the table. Yamcha on the other hand was preoccupied with snuggling with his cat. Which was understandable. The cat had been left alone with Tien after all. But Yamcha didn’t seem to have any critique for Tien, so he assumed he had done a good job of babysitting the cat.  
When they finally sat down to eat some of the food was already partially cold. Tien naturally blamed Yamcha for this.  
“How is it my fault!? I bought the damn food! You should be grateful!”  
“It’s cold! Who likes cold food?!”  
“Oh, shut up and eat, Baldy!”  
Tien muttered something about Yamcha being a bastard before shoveling food into his mouth. He shot a playful glare towards his “rival” who responded by flashing a big grin which sent Tien’s heart to the moon and back. Eurgh. How did this man have such a big effect on him? It should be illegal. 

“Hey, dude… you’ve heard those rumors about me and Bulma, right?”  
The question caught Tien so off-guard that he almost choked on a noodle.  
“Uh. The ones about you guys dating? Yeah, I hear them all the time.”  
Yamcha sighed deeply at Tien’s response. It was hard to decipher whether it was from relief or exasperation. Either way, it made that horrible jealous feeling rise from Tien’s gut to his throat.  
“So, uh. I just wanted to make it clear for at least one person…” 

Badump. Badump. Badump.

Did Tien want to hear that last part? He was pretty damn sure he didn’t! Well… maybe this would be the easy way out? If the rumors were true he could just never confess, right? That’s how it worked, right?  
“I’m actually gay so… The rumors aren’t true. Not even close- “ 

Tien stared at the man in front of him. 

Gay? 

Yamcha was gay? 

Since when? What? 

Because Tien took his sweet time to register the new information Yamcha’s expression slowly turned from nervous to downright crushed. The shift in mood made Tien click out from his daze and finally respond.  
“Oh! Oh shit- sorry! I.” He paused. He knew he was acting like a fool right now. He needed to fix that. Right now. He couldn’t let any misunderstandings come arise from this. “Sorry. You caught me off-guard… But uhm, thanks for trusting me enough to tell me this.”  
Yamcha’s expression started to light up once more. Tien then continued.  
“I support you, dude. You’re a bit of an asshole, but I support you.”  
A laugh bubbled up from Yamcha, causing a grin to take shape on Tien’s lips.  
“You’re such a dick, Tien!”  
“Eat me then?”  
Tien’s response prompted an uproar. Yamcha was yelling. Tien started yelling. But it all soon devolved into fits of laughter. The pair were loud enough to drive Puar into a different room entirely. The poor cat, it just wanted a good nap but these idiots ruined that.

Once they had calmed down Yamcha leaned forward towards Tien, smiling sweetly. Almost too sweetly.  
“So… Did you know that there’s a rumor about you too?”  
“What? No.”  
“Yup!”  
“Oh, this can’t be good.” Tien let a deep sigh escape him. He wasn’t sure what he should expect from this. “Tell me.”  
“People are saying that you’re gay. Like me.”

This should’ve been the obvious thing to expect. It wasn’t like he was hiding the fact he liked Yamcha very well. But to actually have Yamcha confront him about this felt… strange, to say the least. Tien had known he was gay for a long time already, but he had never said it out loud yet. He knew Yamcha would accept him, there was no way he wouldn’t. Especially since Yamcha was just like him. Still, it felt oddly terrifying. 

“Uh… Yeah. I’m gay. Like you.” 

Tien could feel his heart hammering against his chest, almost as if it was trying to escape. His palms were sweaty, and his cheeks were becoming hot. He didn’t dare look at Yamcha for a solid minute, but the moment he locked eyes with Yamcha again he saw an angel.  
Yamcha was smiling softly, with his head slightly tilted and warmth radiating from his eyes. The look was that of an accepting one, and Tien immediately felt at ease. He almost felt stupid for being so nervous. 

“Just like me.” Yamcha’s smile simply broadened and his expression exuded warmth.  
This was why Tien had developed his crush on Yamcha. He was sunshine incarnate. Sure, he could annoy the shit out of Tien with ease. But at the end of the day, Tien always cherished the moments spent with Yamcha. 

As Tien thought about Yamcha, he felt strong arms wrap around him. It was Yamcha. Yamcha was hugging him softly. Even though the gesture was soft, it was extremely assuring for Tien. So he responded to the hug by wrapping his own arms around Yamcha. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity in the best way possible. Tien didn’t want to let go. Not just yet. But his brain didn’t seem to appreciate this moment of calmness as much as Tien did. Because it suddenly decided to remind him of his massive crush on the man. 

“I-It’s getting late!” He blurted out, clearly surprising his friend. Tien forced a yawn out of himself to play up his announcement.  
Luckily enough his bad acting seemed to convince Yamcha as he flashed a smile and said, “Oh yeah! We should head to bed…”  
Tien nearly let out a sigh of relief but Yamcha then continued.  
“I hope you don’t mind sharing a bed with me? I really don’t like the idea of forcing you to sleep on the couch, haha!”  
Everything went blank in Tien’s head. Yamcha and him? In the same bed? Sleeping together? The thought alone was something Tien barely had the courage to even think about when he was alone. And now it was really happening?! He wasn’t prepared! Not even close!  
“I don’t mind. Thanks.”  
Tien followed Yamcha to the bedroom. 

His bed was wide and there were lots of pillows. An unnecessary amount. For some reason Tien felt like it was totally fitting for Yamcha to basically have a pillow fortress in his bed. It was both cute and comfy, much like the young man himself.  
Yamcha started to arrange the pillows so that they’d be evenly distributed between both of the men. Then he stripped down to his underwear, right in front of Tien who almost had a heart attack right then and there. He turned his gaze away to respect Yamcha’s privacy. The temptation to ogle was strong, but Tien- a man with self-control- managed to keep his gaze glued to the wall until Yamcha had pulled a t-shirt over his head.  
As Yamcha settled into the bed Tien realized he didn’t actually take any clothes he could sleep in with him. So he was forced to sleep in either the clothes he had been wearing all day already, or strip down to his underwear.  
The latter option was obviously the better one, and the least stinky one. So, he went with the underwear.  
He stripped fast and basically threw himself under the covers before Yamcha had the chance to even register the fact that he was in fact, nearly naked.

Badump… Badump… Badump… 

Tien’s heart beat steadily in his chest.  
He couldn’t believe he was in this situation. He was in bed with his crush and they were practically almost touching.  
Tien could see how Yamcha’s lips were slightly parted as he breathed softly. He could see the stray strands of hair that fell over his face, framing it almost perfectly.  
He might as well do it now. Before it’s too late.  
If he was lucky, Yamcha would think it was a weird dream. Or maybe he wouldn’t even wake up.

Badump… Badump… 

“Yamcha?”

“Hmn…?” 

Badump. Badump. 

“I like you.” 

A pregnant silence fell over the pair.  
Tien couldn’t even hear his own heartbeat over the deafening silence. All he saw was Yamcha opening his eyes to look at him in what Tien could only guess was horror. But he continued.  
“Yamcha I-… I’ve liked you for a while now. You make me crazy. You know, I tried to make it vanish. For the longest time I was beating myself up over it… I kept thinking about you, no matter how much I tried not to. I can’t believe I’m saying this but- I really really like you.” His gaze was firmly glued to Yamcha’s face. He was going to face this like a man. Even if it ended with a rejection. 

“Tien, I…”

He sucked in a breath and seemed to gather his thoughts.  
No more words were exchanged before Tien felt a pair of soft lips brush against his own and a hand softly cup his cheek.  
“I really really like you too, Tien.” 

Yamcha smiled sweetly. His words seemed unreal to Tien, but they made a warmth spread in his chest. Yamcha felt the same way as him? He couldn’t believe it! It felt like his heart was doing flips in his chest.  
He was just about to question Yamcha more on his feelings but he was thwarted by the sound of soft snores escaping the wild-haired man. It was obvious that he had fallen asleep, but it didn’t bother Tien. Instead, he placed a soft kiss onto Yamcha’s forehead before throwing his arm around him and letting sleep take him as well. 

Today was a good day, and somewhere deep in his heart, he knew he’d be crazy for Yamcha for several years to come.  
Maybe even for the rest of his life.


End file.
